1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a retention member that connects housing members to each other and connects the housing to a printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,961 discloses a bi-level card edge connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,694 discloses a card edge connector with angled solder tails. Burndy Corporation of Norwalk, Conn. manufactures and sells right angle card edge connectors having solder tails that are bent 90.degree. after they exit the rear end of the housing of the connector.